


Quixotic Figure

by BulletFangz



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossing Parallels, Depressing, Imagination, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Multi, Reddie, Running Away, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletFangz/pseuds/BulletFangz
Summary: Richie is always wanting to be left alone, wants to shelter himself from society. But, once he meets someone, a boy, who can bring him out of his shell again, he feels... freed.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Quixotic Figure

wait pls i luv u tho!!!!


End file.
